The One
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Could John be The One?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY  
>- Re-watch challenge for SG-1 Broca Divide –prompt: the one<br>- Pairing: Sheppard/Cadman (because she makes his heart go BOOM!)  
>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes<p>

-coffee alert SNARK!

The One

John threw his TAC vest in the locker and slammed the door. It had been another long and hot mission with not much to do but sit on his ass and wait. Frustrated from having to listen to McKay whine about some project he had been working on, Teyla spent most of the day working on traded provisions while Ronon took up exploring and watching the perimeter.

John exited the locker room with a heavy sigh. He needed a shower but Woolsey asked to be briefed immediately upon his return. He turned to see if Telya was following him. She took a long sip of her water bottle and closed the door on her locker. Their eyes locked and she nodded her head to John, understanding his posture.

When they left Woolsey office he got half way down the stair before Chuck called out to him.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John stopped and turned his head up to Chuck. "Yeah?" He was really trying to disguise his foul mood.

"The _Daedalus_ arrived while you were out, sir. Just thought you would like to know." Chuck winked.

John turned and picked up the pace to his quarters. A smile now curled up on his lips as he wondered where Cadman may be.

oOOo

John exited his quarters on the hunt for his lover. Laura had left her bags in the corner of his room, her clothes neatly folded in the drawer he'd made available for her when she stayed on Atlantis. The note she left for him was tucked neatly in his jacket pocket.

The Mess Hall was busy with the evening dinner rush. John spotted Laura sitting with her girl friends and decided to allow her some time to visit. He would have her all to himself soon enough. He grabbed a tray looking for a table near her table.

Laura sat at a table with Jennifer Keller and two other women, all lost in girl talk as John sat down and began to eat his dinner.

Jennifer pleaded, "Laura?" her tone questioning the red head.

"You just know, when it's _the one_." Laura said smartly as she leaded back in her chair still unaware of John sitting only a few feet away behind her.

Jennifer wiggled in her seat awaiting an explanation. "Spill, details."

"Well," her voice muffled so bits and pieces of their conversation were inaudible. "Like a fine wine, you can tell if its quality or not…" Laura leaned forward to share with Jennifer. The movement of the dinner crowd with trays slamming about with the people finishing their dinner caused the noise level to lead to larger and larger gaps in their discussion. "It will feel right the very first time. I don't care what they tell you, the first time it will feel perfect."

John choked on his drink. Was Laura talking about their first time with Jennifer and who were the other ladies at the table? He scrunched his brow at not having taken a closer look at who she was sitting with. He couldn't turn around now or they would know he was listening. He arched his back to get a little closer.

Laura continued talking her voice soft and low, almost like a purr from her lips. "Like pure heaven, fit like a glove."

Another girl at the table let out a moan, causing John's face to heat. He wondered how Laura could share such personal details of their relationship with them. She understood his position in the city and what a risk he took making their relationship public. He was honored that she thought of him as _'The One'_ but he was the military leader of Atlantis and could not be seen by the people under him in this light. He was a private person and thought she understood.

John clenched his hand ready to stand and confront Laura, when he heard her speak, "soft like velvet and ….." A tray dropped next to his table. "Just the prefect firmness, not too hard." John swallowed hard reeling from her words.

"Can we see?" one of the ladies spoke.

"Now do you think I would not share?" Laura reached under the table and pulled a box from under her chair. "Thesel babies cost me, but so worth every _penny_." Her tone accented penny.

John whipped his head around to catch Laura holding a Sage Green Military Boot as the women at the table ooh-ed and aah-ed. "Ladies The Danner USAF TFX 8 Temperate number 26119, behold the ninth wonder of the shoe world."

Jennifer squealed in delight. "For me?" She lunged across the table.

"Happy Birthday, Jenn." Laura stepped up to meet her across the table hugging her friend.

John witnessed the women and plopped back down in his chair gasping for air, relieved his manhood was still intact.

oOOo

Laura walked into John's quarters about an hour later. John was sitting on the bed reading. Looking up, "Hey," he called to her.

Laura bounced over to toward the bed excited to see John waiting for her. "Hey yourself, stranger."

"New boots?" John asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Laura did an exaggerated strut through the room to the bed and then spun around before tapping her foot down and using her hand to accentuate her new footwear. "You like? I got Jenn a pair for her birthday, and they are the best boot, feel like heaven."

"So would you say it's… _the one_?" he asked, as his wondering eye began to size up her reaction to his question.

"_The one_." Laura let out a soft chuckle. "In military footwear, I guess." She paused removing her boots and jacket, stripping down to her underwear the crawled into bed with John. "You know you're _the one_ for me." She grinned planting a warm wet kiss on him, then nibbling on his neck marking him as hers she said, "_the __only one."_

-fin for now… always more to come

* * *

><p>AN: there really are boots called the Danner USAF TFX 8" Temperate Military Boots - Sage Green – 26119 - found them with Google.


End file.
